


Day 5

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Butt Plugs, Cockwarming, Collars, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Poor Bucky Barnes, Slight pet play?, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: He found Bucky kneeling next to his favourite armchair on a pillow, naked apart from the black leather collar around his neck.





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Kinktober! The prompts were: humiliation and collars.

“I’m home, Buck.” Steve called out in the large apartment, taking his shoes off and placing them by the door. When he got no reply, he turned to look around and called out again, louder. Confused, he walked around the corner into the living room. He found Bucky kneeling next to his favourite armchair on a pillow, naked apart from the black leather collar around his neck. The collar Steve had given him, that he had _earned _.__

__This was what Bucky was like some days when he was too caught up in his own head. He needed to be owned, to be controlled, to have decisions made for him. He needed to be humiliated, to be broken down and built back up. Steve understood the need, after years in the Army and following orders. But for Bucky it was worse, after being brainwashed and forced to do those terrible things. He could barely sleep some nights, sitting by the window and staring out, sobbing quietly so as to not disturb Steve._ _

__Steve supposed Bucky thought he deserved it, to be treated like dirt. He’d rather worship Bucky, if he was being honest. But if it helped Bucky then he was all for it. So he went to the kitchen, grabbing out a bottle of whiskey and pouring some into a glass. He took his time, letting Bucky wait. He sipped at the drink, getting himself into the right headspace. He finished the whiskey and poured himself another, walking over to the armchair._ _

__He sat himself down, ignoring Bucky. He grabbed that morning’s newspaper and began pretending to read. In actuality, he was keeping an eye on Bucky. Bucky had his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor across the room, kneeling perfectly still. Steve noticed that Bucky was already half-hard._ _

__“Aw Baby, you look so good at my feet like that. It’s where you belong, huh?” Steve teased, petting Bucky’s head. Bucky looked down at the floor in front of him, face burning red, cock only getting harder. “Your dick is already so hard for me. I haven’t even touched you.” Steve snickered, flicking through the newspaper, barely glancing at Bucky. He noticed in his peripheral vision that Bucky was minutely shifting his hips._ _

__“So impatient. You’re such a slut for this cock, huh?” Bucky let out a small moan, hips grinding down against the pillow. “Come make yourself useful.” Bucky was up immediately, crawling over to Steve and kneeling in front of him. Bucky didn’t dare make eye contact with Steve, instead looking at his crotch and licking his lips._ _

__Steve placed the newspaper down on the arm of the chair and reached for his belt, unbuckling it. He unzipped his pants enough to pull his cock out, only half hard at this point.__

__  
_ _

__“Come keep your Captain’s cock warm, put that pretty slut mouth to use.” Bucky groaned low in his throat and opened his mouth, taking Steve’s cock into his mouth to the base. He felt himself grow harder inside of the warmth, nudging into Bucky’s throat as it grew to its true length and width. Steve made eye contact with the man kneeling before him, Bucky’s eyes nothing but the dilated black of his pupils. Bucky moaned around the cock as his eyes slipped closed, hips still gyrating._ _

__Steve tore his eyes away and picked the newspaper back up, attempting to read to distract himself from the wet heat that begged him to thrust into it. Bucky took deep, even breaths in through his nose, not struggling in the slightest. God, Steve loved him. He was so eager to please like this, wanting to be good for the man above him. Steve swallowed the groans and other little noises that begged to escape, praise Bucky with his sounds of pleasure. But this wasn’t about Steve, so he kept them to himself._ _

__Steve left him in that position for ten minutes and twenty seconds before he couldn’t handle it anymore. He placed the newspaper down again, Bucky’s eyes fluttering open and looking up at him. He had a flush across his cheeks that had nothing to do with lack of oxygen, his breathing still deep and even._ _

__Without warning, Steve thrust up into his mouth. Bucky groaned around his cock, eyes slipping shut immediately. Steve’s hand snaked into Bucky’s hair as he began to facefuck him, pulling him harshly on and off his dick, using him for his pleasure. Steve watched as Bucky’s hands flexed in and out of fists by his side, the temptation to touch himself strong._ _

__“Don’t you _dare _touch yourself.” Steve growled out. “This isn’t about you, slut. This is all – for – me.” He emphasised his words with rough thrusts, Bucky moaning around his length, the vibrations only adding to his pleasure. “So good at this, fuck. Bet you’ve had lots of practice. Bet you’d do this for whoever asked.” Steve knew he hadn’t, wouldn’t, do this for anyone that wasn’t him. But that didn’t stop Bucky looking up at him with desperate, lustful eyes, begging to touch his hard, leaking cock, moans almost non-stop at this point. Bucky’s hands moved to fists on his thighs, so close to where he really wanted them. But he wouldn’t touch himself without being told.___ _

____“Oh, I’m so close, fuck. Do you wanna swallow my load, slut? I bet you do. You love it, don’t you? Live for it.” He teased, voice wavering, Bucky’s eyes rolling back. Even though his dick has remained untouched the whole time, he looked as if he was ready to blow. “If my slut wants to cum, he’d better be quick. You cum with me or not at all, understand?” Bucky nodded to the best of his ability with Steve’s length in his mouth, hand finally making contact with his own neglected cock._ _ _ _

____The two moaned in unison as they approached their climaxes together. Steve thrust only a handful more times before the first spurt hit Bucky’s tongue. Bucky groaned, his hand flying along his cock as he hit his own peak, cumming with his lover as per his instructions. The two took in deep breaths as they came down from their highs, Steve’s now flaccid cock still in Bucky’s mouth, twitching from overstimulation._ _ _ _

____“Such a cockslut, can’t even give it up when I’ve already cum.” Bucky’s eyes open groggily to stare up at his Captain, still giving him bedroom eyes despite having just reached his climax. “Does my slut want more?” Steve asks, cupping the side of Bucky’s face, giving him a gentle touch. Bucky nods, cock already growing hard again. Steve chuckles. “Well you better clean up the mess you made first.” Steve demands._ _ _ _

____Bucky immediately pulls himself off Steve’s cock and drops to the floor. He makes sure Steve is watching him closely before he carefully licks up his own cum from the wood floor. He sits up when he’s cleaned it all up, licking his lips. “What am I going to do with you?” He asks rhetorically. He gently grabs Bucky him by his upper arm and pulling him up._ _ _ _

____“Well, you’d better get me hard again if you want it. Make it worth my while.” Bucky turns away from Steve and presses back, spreading his cheeks, showing Steve the large butt plug that he’d been hiding the entire time. Steve lets out a loud groan. ‘Well that would do it’ he thought as his cock filled out again rapidly. Bucky reaches with one hand to slowly pull the plug out, dropping it to the floor, showing Steve his gaping hole._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, don’t even need to prep you. Such a desperate whore.” Steve breathes, grabbing Bucky by his hips and backing him up to straddle his lap still facing away. He pulls Bucky down to hover above his cock, not yet breaching him. Bucky let out a small whimper as Steve held his hips firmly, not allowing him to fuck himself on his cock just yet, just letting it brush against his hole._ _ _ _

____“Please?” Bucky begs quietly, his voice almost breaking. Steve pulls him down to slowly take every inch, stopping when he bottoms out and moans quietly in Bucky’s ear._ _ _ _

____“Hear how crazy you make me?” He asks. “ _Feel _how crazy you make me? Fuck.” He grips Bucky’s hips tightly and pulls him up and down his cock. Bucky’s head falls back onto Steve’s shoulder, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Steve uses Bucky’s body for his pleasure, moving him at the pace he wants, thrusting up to meet Bucky halfway. Bucky lets out little groans when Steve brushes against his prostate, trying to keep his hips from moving of their own accord.___ _ _ _

______“Fuck yourself on me, slut.” Steve growls into his ear and that’s all the encouragement he needs. Bucky slightly raises on his knees to give himself leverage, stopping just before Steve’s cock leaves his body and slams himself back down. The two let out simultaneous moans as Bucky fucks himself on Steve’s dick, hard and rough._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I won’t last long.” Bucky lets out, barely a whisper as he moves up and down along Steve’s thick length, moving his hips in _just _the right way so that it hits his prostate every time.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“My slut just loves it too much. Loves my cock.” Steve mocks in Bucky’s ear, reaching around to wrap his hand around Bucky’s cock. Bucky sighs with contentment, fucking himself faster yet more shallow. Steve begins to thrust him to meet Bucky halfway, his hand stroking Bucky’s cock faster. Bucky let out little gasps and moans, trying to stay quiet but failing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let me hear you, Baby.” Steve commands and Bucky cries out, moans falling from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, Captain, please.” Bucky lets out between moans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aw, does my little slut wanna cum for me again?” Bucky nods frantically, thrusting between Steve’s cock and his hand. “Then cum for me.” Bucky lets out a cry as he let go, his cock spurting cum onto Steve’s fist and the floor. Tears began to stream down Bucky’s face as Steve’s own release caught up with him, cumming inside of Bucky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bucky leaned himself back onto Steve’s chest as he cried, Steve’s arms coming up to hold him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shh, Baby, you did such a good job. You were so good for me, Buck. ‘M so proud.” Steve kisses Bucky’s neck between encouragements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few minutes, Bucky’s tears subsided and he calmed, settling his breathing in Steve’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You okay, Buck?” Steve asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah.” He breathes out, sounding sleepy. “Can we go to bed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course, Baby.” Steve readjusts Bucky in his lap so he can pick him up and carry him into their bedroom. Steve places him on the bed before going to close the curtains, not wanting to let the setting sun in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come back.” Bucky begs quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m coming, Baby. It’s okay.” Steve walks back over to Bucky, slipping in behind him and holding him close, running a hand through his hair. It only took a few minutes for Bucky to fall asleep in his arms, calmness taking over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s hair before falling asleep himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
